This invention relates to a shelf extender useful, for example, to increase the available display area of a shelf in a supermarket, other store or point of sale, to provide additional shelf space or to highlight products which are on sale.
Currently used shelf extenders are commonly made of cardboard or metal, but cardboard is somewhat difficult to use and metal is somewhat expensive and permanent in nature. Accordingly, this invention seeks to provide an improved shelf extender which is economical to manufacture, simple to ship and install, versatile in its applications and sturdy in use.